Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Wkurzający odwrót
W sztabie 8. Armii panowała atmosfera klęski. Nieco ponad trzydzieści statków zostało ochrzczone „armią” przez Marszałka po klęskach na Trix i przy mgławicy Yan. Stoczono już pięć bitew z wrogiem i każda zakończyła się zwycięstwem Atronu. Morale Ósmej Armii sięgnęło dna. W sztabie trwała narada. Zdenerwowany Exer Magnus chodził z kąta w kąt trzymając dłonie splecione na tyłach pleców. Spojrzał w stronę Arela Thawna, który stał oparty ramieniem o ścianę i rozglądał się dookoła. Na jednym ze stołów siedział młodziutki Oq Y’der. Magnus wzdychnął. Głównodowodzący Wun Shouw siedział przy biurku analizując mapę sektoru Nakimo. Wszyscy generałowie znajdowali się przed nim. Po chwili podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym oprócz niego było trzech wyższych dowódców i wielu oficerów sztabowych. Snika Traita nie było gdyż siedział w swej kajucie wraz z psychologiem. Pomimo iż było niemal cicho to panowało atmosfera przygnębienia. Przerwał ją Exer oskarżając generała brygady. - Gdyby nie ty to byśmy nie przegrali tej bitwy - oskarżenie zostało skierowane lodowatym tonem w stronę młodziutkiego generała. - Gdyby nie ty to centrum nie utraciłoby połowy statków - odparł i zaśmiał się Oq Y’der broniąc się. - Co żeś powiedział?! - Magnus już chciał go uderzyć, ale wtedy wstał Wun Shouw i spojrzał na Exera gromiąc go wzrokiem. Ten powrócił do swojego pierwotnego zajęcia czyli chodzenia z kąta w kąt gwiżdżąc jednocześnie. - To co robimy? - spytał się Arel Thawn patrząc na głównodowodzącego. Chciał konkretnego planu, a nie bezsensownych kłótni pomiędzy tchórzliwym idiotą, a brawurowym młokosem. - Panowie - Wun zaczął powoli mówić głosem zmęczonym nieprzespaną nocą po bitwie. - Nasze ostatnie klęski tak naprawdę są jedynie częścią większego planu. Porzucamy system Carellia na pastwę Atronu. Ostatnie zdanie zszokowało oficerów. Nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. - Następnie przygotujemy się do walnej bitwy z Atronem gdzieś koło Xion VIII, a potem się wycofamy do Ansuion. Po drodze zostawimy za sobą na każdej planecie oddziały do walki partyzanckiej, które Marszałek John Baptrob nam przyśle za jakieś pół dnia. Wróg zostanie wymuszony do zostawiania za sobą garnizonów, a oddziały do walki partyzanckiej utrudnią mu działanie. W tym czasie 6. Armia i 4. Armia zaatakują Trix wymuszając na Atronie wycofanie części sił z Ansuion, za to nasza 8. Armia otrzyma uzupełnienia i przejdzie do ofensywy miażdżąc gdzieś w okolicy Ansuion flotę wroga. 6. Armia i 4. Armia w tym czasie zdobędą Trix i pochwycą dowództwo Atronu kończąc tę rebelię. Wrogie siły pod Ansuion po odesłaniu części sił na Trix i osłabieniu przez partyzantkę nie będą w stanie stawić czoła całej 8. Armii. - A co dalej po zagładzie wrogiej armii pod Ansuion i zdobyciu Trix? - zapytał się Arel Thawn spokojnym głosem - Co jak to nic nie da? - Wtedy będziemy dążyli do odbicia Pontana Seuda i odzyskania straconych terenów - odparł Wun Shouw. Arel Thawn wolał nie zadawać więcej potencjalnie kłopotliwych pytań. - Ósmą Armią będę dowodził ja, a Szóstą i Czwartą będą dowodzili odpowiednio Generał Armii Olen Pax i Mistrz Jedi Mark Nadon - oznajmił Wun Shouw. Z tyłów grupki wyszli do przodu dwaj panowie, jeden ubrany w szaty Mistrza Jedi, drugi w mundur generała Armii. Wun zwrócił się do wszystkich. - Listę przydziałów i dokładny opis waszych zadań można znaleźć na waszych datapadach. Jakieś pytania? - Nie, sir. - W takim razie możecie się rozejść. Sztabowcy i generałowie poczęli opuszczać pomieszczenie. Arel Thawn nie zamierzał zwlekać i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, ale podszedł do niego ktoś i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Arel się obrócił i dostrzegł, że był to Olen Pax. Generał Armii rzekł uśmiechając się do generała brygady. - Gratuluję panu awansu na generała grupy. Będzie pan dowodził Samodzielną Grupą Operacyjną wchodzącą w skład Grupy Armii Yan, której dowódcą jestem ja. Arel był zdziwiony tym awansem, bo nie przypominał sobie by coś niezłego ostatnio zrobił. Domyślił się, że najprawdopodobniej otrzymał awans dzięki Olenowi Paxowi. Arel odpowiedział. - Rozumiem, Sir. Czy jeszcze chciałby pan mi coś przekazać teraz? - Nie, możesz pójść. - powiedział Olen dalej się uśmiechając. Thawn i Pax pożegnali się salutem. Arel po chwili wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł do swojej kajuty. Po drodze sprawdził w datapadzie i słowa generała armii okazały się być prawdziwe. Operacja: Tajfun zbliżała się wielkimi krokami! W sztabie armii Rena Kaasa panowała radość z powodu pokonania wrogiej floty. Wyzwolenie reszty sektoru Nakimo po takiej klęsce było tylko kwestią czasu! Pięćdziesiąt statków pokonało sześćdziesiąt siedem statków! To było prawdziwe osiągnięcie. Wróg utracił połowę floty, inicjatywę oraz morale. Teraz trzeba było jedynie ścigać wroga i dobić go! Ren Kaas właśnie siedział w swej kajucie i zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobić. Wróg mógł się wycofać tylko do systemu Carellia. System ten jednak miał dużą powierzchnię oraz było w nim całkiem dużo bogatych planet, więc nie można było być do końca pewnym gdzie się wróg wycofał. - Żeby być całkowicie pewnym znalezienia wroga trzeba by rozproszyć swe siły. Posiadam jakieś 40 okrętów. Wróg ma około 35 statków, a wliczając te z Trix to może mieć 37. Jest osiem planet w tym systemie. To znaczy, że najlepiej byłoby podzielić flotę na osiem grup po pięć statków. Hmmmm… Mam pewien pomysł co trzeba zrobić. - generał Kaas się zastanawiał Ren Kaas wziął datapad i jeszcze raz obejrzał mapę systemu Carellia. Mruknął pod nosem. - Tak… to powinno się udać. Ren Kaas po chwili wydał rozkazy za pomocą datapadu. Podzielił flotę na osiem eskadr po pięć statków. Wśród bezpośrednich dowódców eskadr znajdowali się Ren Kaas, Yuan Xar, Dun Xar, Scream Ntras i Fan Liers. Każda z eskadr miała ruszyć do jednej z ośmiu planet, poszukać wroga dokładnie i w przypadku znalezienia wroga złożyć o tym raport generałowi Kaasowi. Eskadry, które nie znalazły wroga miałyby ruszyć w stronę planety, gdzie znaleziono wroga i czekać na przybycie reszty floty. Po tym jak cała flota zostałaby skupiona przy jednej planecie to miałaby zaatakować flotę Nowej Republiki z kilku stron gwałtownym zmasowanym natarciem. Miało to doprowadzić do wywołania paniki w dowództwie wroga i umożliwić mu podjęcie błędnej decyzji. Jednocześnie flota NR miałaby odciętą drogę odwrotu oraz byłaby atakowana przez liczniejsze wrogie siły, które miałyby też wyższe morale oraz dużo lepsze dowódzenie. Taka bitwa jednak wiązałaby się z dwoma rzeczami: po pierwsze siły wiążące mogą zostać przedwcześnie rozbite, po drugie atak z kilku stron oznaczałby rozproszenie sił Atronu, a to mogłoby spowodować, że NR wpierw skupiłoby główne siły na jednym odcinku i rozbiłoby część sił Atronu uzyskując minimalną, acz dalej przewagę liczebną. Powtarzając ten manewr drugi raz doprowadziłoby to do klęski Atronu. Rozproszenie sił i uzyskanie przewagi liczebnej przez wroga zakończyłoby się zmasakrowaniem sił Atronu próbujących się albo wycofać albo przegrupować. Tak, więc cały ten plan był ryzykowny i mógł zakończyć się zarówno klęską Atronu jak i jego zwycięstwem. Ren Kaas pierwszy raz tak dużo ryzykował. Pierwszy raz od czasu kampanii półwyspowej. Jego pierwszej kampanii. Wkrótce każda z eskadr ruszyła do jednej z ośmiu planet. Żołnierze nie przeczuwali tego co miało nadejść. Wszyscy mieli dalej w pamięci niedawne zwycięstwo pod mgławicą Yan. Morale było całkiem wysokie z tego powodu. W końcu kto by się spodziewał ogromnej klęski po takim zwycięstwie? Wun Shouw siedział przy biurku w sztabie. W tym, że pokoju kręciło się około dwudziestu oficerów każdy z jakimś raportem czy czymś temu pokrewnym. W jego opinii tego typu czynności były nudne. Zwłaszcza gdy dowodził flotą. Już wolał dowodzenie nad armią, ale z wszystkich zebranych tu on najbardziej pojmował na czym polega dowodzenie flotą, więc siłą rzeczy musiał się tym zajmować. Obowiązkowa do przejrzenia tona raportów w datapadzie. Przynajmniej i tak większość przeglądali sztabowcy, co ułatwiało mu robotę. Zadał pytanie swemu adiutantowi. - Czy Trait otrzymał już wsparcie od Thawna? - Tak, sir. Razem mają siedem statków. Dowódcą tego zgrupowania narazie jest generała grupy Arel Thawn. - Dobrze... Teraz jestem gotowy na niemal każde posunięcie wroga - pomyślał generał Wun uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Fan Liers uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego zwiad trwał szybciej niż się spodziewał. Bądź co bądź właśnie teraz dostrzegł to co chciał zobaczyć. Cztery defensywne pancerniki. Koło orbity Carellia IV. Te same pancerniki, które należały do Arela Thawna. To było logiczne posunięcie by orbity pilnowała wysunięta tylna straż składającą się z defensywnych statków i dowodzona przez kompetentnego dowódcę podczas gdy reszta floty byłaby reperowana na powierzchni. Fan Liers wiedział to i dlatego się uśmiechnął. Ma szansę on - generał specjalizujący się w ofensywie i dowodzeniu strażą przednią - walczyć z Thawnem - generałem specjalizującym się w defensywie i dowodzeniu strażą tylnią. Siły były mniej więcej zbliżone, więc oznaczało to, że o wyniku starcia zadecydują zdolności obu dowódców oraz doktryny, które obaj realizowali. Zadowolony z tej sytuacji generał brygady krzyknął do jednego z oficerów działu komunikacji. - Przekażcie głównodowodzącemu operacji, że znalazłem cztery pancerniki Arela Thawna! - Tak, sir! Wiadomość została nadana przez jednego z oficerów. Fan Liers lekko się uśmiechał patrząc przez wizjer mostka na flotę Nowej Republiki. Trzymał dłonie splecione na dole swych pleców. Po chwili obrócił się o 180 stopni i spojrzał na szefa sztabu swojej brygady. - Niech cała flota rozpocznie frontalny atak na pozycje tych pancerników! Eskadra myśliwców niech uformuje osłonę dookoła naszej floty! Szef sztabu brygady skinął lekko głową i wydał stosowne rozkazy członkom sztabu, którzy następnie przekazali je poszczególnym żołnierzom. Flota Atronu rozpoczęła swoje natarcie przeciwko uszkodzonym pancernikom Nowej Republiki. Pięć fregat natrafiło na cztery pancerniki. Traf chciał, że fregaty były niemal świeże, a pancerniki niewyreperowane w pełni. Fan Liers swoją słabą osłoną skusił Arela Thawna do przeprowadzenia masywnego kontrataku używając przy tym czterech eskadr. Gdy jednak oddaliły się one od swej floty Atron wycofał się o pewną odległość czyniąc część dział pancerników bezużytecznymi. W tym oto momencie z hangarów fregat wyleciały cztery eskadry, które połączyły siły z eskadrą osłonową i natarły na cztery eskadry republikańskie. Jednocześnie Atron rozpoczął potężną nawałę artyleryjską i ustawił swe statki burtą do eskadr NR wykorzystując przy tym większość dział. Dwie skrzydłowe eskadry NR zostały rozbite, a reszta została otoczona przez pięć eskadr Atronu. Arel Thawn nakazał wycofać resztki myśliwców i przybliżyć swoją flotę do nich. Nim jednak udało się to zrealizować z czterdziestu ośmiu myśliwców przetrwało mniej niż piętnaście. Na mostku flagowca Arela Thawna panowała atmosfera zbliżona do paniki. - Z naszych czterech eskadr zostało jedynie trzynaście myśliwców sprawnych do walki, sir! - Wroga flota przybliżyła się do naszych pancerników, sir! - Atron stracił tylko dziesięć myśliwców, generale! - Przeformować flotę w kolumnę i skierować się w stronę tunelu nadprzestrzennego! Przygotować statek do skoku w nadprzestrzeń! - rozkazał spokojnym głosem Arel Thawn. Pomimo jednak iż zachowywał spokój to miał pewne obawy co do tego czy jego plan się uda. W tym samym czasie Ren Kaas był odrobinę zaniepokojony. Nie wiedział specjalnie co zrobić. Większość jego floty nie natrafiła na choćby ślad floty Wuna Shouwa. Były jednak dwa wyjątki: Yuan Xar natrafił na dwa statki z floty Oqa Y'dera, a Fan Liers na cztery statki Arela Thawna. Nie był pewien, w którym miejscu są główne siły Wuna Shouwa. Musiał zaryzykować i skoncentrować w jednym miejscu swe siły. Bez wahania nakazał zebrać swoją całą flotę w miejscu gdzie był Fan Liers. Był to pierwszy błąd Rena Kaasa w tej zbrojnej ekspedycji. Fan Liers próbował "przeciąć T" kolumny Arela. Thawn jednak obrócił swoją flotę i oba zgrupowania były do siebie ustawione burtami. Sytuacja była wyraźnie niekorzystna dla republikanów. Gdyby chociaż jeden skrzydłowy pancernik zostałby zniszczony to cała flota NR zostałaby otoczona. Przy ustawieniu niedającym nikomu żadnej przewagi, minimalnej przewadze liczebnej Atronu w okrętach oraz absolutnej dominacji w myśliwcach, zagłada floty Arela Thawna była pewna. W tym jednak oto momencie na pole bitwy przybyły trzy statki: dwa krążowniki Snika Traita i jeden rezerwowy pancernik Nowej Republiki. Te trzy statki „przecięły T” floty Fana Liersa. To nieoczekiwane natarcie wymusiło na generale brygady by odesłał większość swych myśliwców do ochrony swego prawego skrzydła przed posiłkami od Snika Traita. Arel Thawn na ten widok się uśmiechnął. - Niech wszystkie myśliwce skoncentrują się i zlikwidują działa wrogiej fregaty będącej na lewym skrzydle! Nasz statek będący na przeciwko tego okrętu ma wesprzeć ogniem zaporowym działania myśliwców! Bombowce niech wyruszą gdy działa zostaną zniszczone! - wydał rozkazy Arel Thawn. Cieszył się w myślach ze zbliżającego się sukcesu. - Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie to po raz pierwszy uda się Nowej Republice pokonać wojska Atronu. Nasza propaganda powinna wykorzystać to zwycięstwo do podniesienia morale. Poza tym zlikwidowanie tych pięciu fregat doprowadzi do zanegowania zwycięstwa wroga w okolicy mgławicy Yan - siły będą wtedy wyrównane, a nasze morale się poprawi. Możliwe, że nawet planowane manewry odwrotowe nie będą potrzebne by pokonać wroga. Gdy Arel Thawn już się cieszył, że uda mu się pokonać Liersa, nagle usłyszał raport jednego ze sztabowców. - Sir! Przybyło wsparcie! Trzydzieści okrętów! - Republika czy Konfederacja? - zadał pytanie Arel Thawn. Odpowiedź na to pytanie miała mieć decydujący wpływ na wynik bitwy. Wszyscy zebrani na mostku o tym wiedzieli. I usłyszeli tę odpowiedź. W tym samym czasie pięciostatkowa eskadra Yuana Xara napotkała dwa statki Oqa Y’dera. Każdemu kto o tym usłyszał wydawało się, że wynik starcia był przesądzony. Tak jednak nie było. Statki Oqa Y’dera były wysoce mobilne i Yuan Xar nie był w stanie im dorównać w prędkości. Jego przewaga w sile ognia nie miała też znaczenia, gdyż każda próba ataku na Oqa kończyła się odwrotem Noworepublikanów. Ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę zaczęła już irytować atrońskiego generała dywizji. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas zdenerwowania. W końcu jednak dostrzegł pewną słabość w ustawieniu wrogich sił. Uśmiechnął się i wydał rozkazy. - Niech wszystkie nasze statki ruszą do punktu AZA5! Myśliwce i bombowce mają być gotowe do wyruszenia w każdej chwili! - brat Duna Xara cieszył się z nadchodzącego sukcesu. Punkt AZA5 to był tunel nadprzestrzenny. Zajęcie tego punktu odcinało drogę ucieczki Y'derowi. Rozkaz został przekazany. Generał dywizji otrzymał bowiem niepokojący raport. - Sir, od strony powierzchni planety zbliżają się do nas statki. Szacujemy ich ilość na mniej niż trzydzieści, ale więcej niż dwadzieścia. To Nowa Republika. - Wrogie dwa statki się nie wycofały i bronią punktu AZA5! Yuan Xar wytrzeszczył oczy. Przez chwilę był tym zszokowany. Bądź co bądź teraz miał przed sobą conajmniej czterokrotnie, jak nie sześciokrotnie większą flotę. Jego manewr się udał i wymusił walkę na Oqu Y'derze. Jednak ten manewr zarazem odsłonił jego bok do natarcia głównej floty wroga, dowodzonej prawdopodobnie przez samego Wuna Shouwa. Generał dywizji znalazł się w kryzysowej sytuacji. Pomimo tego szybko doszedł do siebie i dostosował swój plan do sytuacji. - Powiadomić głównodowodzącego operacji o naszej sytuacji! Niech wszystkie nasze statki przeprowadzą natarcie na wrogie okręty w punkcie AZA5! W pierwszej kolejności ostrzelać hangary! Niech wszystkie nasze myśliwce ruszą do ataku i zlikwidują niedobitki wrogich myśliwców! Po tym skupić się na eliminacji dział! Gdy to zostanie wykonane niech nasze bombowce oraz turbolasery wykończą te dwa statki! W tym samym czasie gdy Fan Liers był blisko klęski, dostrzegł pokrzepiający widok - przybyło wsparcie w postaci trzydziestu okrętów Rena Kaasa. Obrócił się w stronę swych sztabowców, uśmiechnął się i rzekł. - Nasze posiłki przybyły. Wygraliśmy tę bitwę. I rzeczywiście tak było. Pięć statków odciążyło lewe skrzydło Liersa, a kolejne pięć odciążyło jego prawe skrzydło. Atron przeszedł do kontrataku na całej linii. Pozostałe statki Rena Kaasa dążyły do odcięcia drogi odwrotu Arelowi Thawnowi. - Przygotować się do skoku w nadprzestrzeń i skoczyć w nią! Zawiadomić generała Shouwa o naszym odwrocie! - generał grupy zdecydował się na ucieczkę. Pomimo całkiem błyskawicznej reakcji dowódcy udało się jedynie wycofać cztery statki. Reszta została zniszczona. Atron stracił przy tym zaledwie jeden statek. Na mostku flagowca atrońskiego sztabowcy nie byli w pełni zadowoleni ze zwycięstwa, gdyż mogło ono być większe. Ren Kaas mimo to dalej pozostawał niewzruszony. Wróg mu uciekł z jego pułapki. - Sir! Pilna wiadomość od Yuana Xara! Natrafił on na główną flotę Wuna Shouwa przy orbicie Carellia VIII! - złożył raport jeden z oficerów. - Niech cała nasza flota ruszy do Carellia VIII! - nakazał Ren Kaas. Miał okazję niedopadnięcie Thawna zrekompensować sobie pochwyceniem Wuna Shouwa. Plan Yuana wyszedł połowicznie. Udało mu się znacząco uszkodzić dwa wrogie statki. Problemem było to, że stracił na tym sporo czasu i jego skrzydło zostało zaatakowane przez pięć statków NR. Kolejne przybywające okręty jedynie wzmocniły to natarcie. Xarowi groziło okrążenie, a posiłków nie było widać, więc musiał się wycofać na bezpieczną odległość od wrogiej floty oraz punktu AZA5. Nie mógł zapobiec odwrotowi wrogiej floty. Wun Shouw nie ścigał go, bo wiedział, że za jakieś siedem minut będzie tu główna flota Rena Kaasa. Noworepublikanie uciekli, a cały plan Rena Kaasa się nie powiódł. Udało się co prawda uszkodzić sześć statków NR i zniszczyć całe trzy, ale było to dalekie od planu totalnej zagłady floty Wuna Shouwa. Ren Kaas po przybyciu do Carellia VIII nie dawał za wygraną. - Niech mi ktoś da holomapę! - rozkazał spokojnym, acz stanowczym głosem. Gdy dostał holomapę zaczął przeglądać ją uważnie. Zwrócił uwagę w szczególnym stopniu na tunele nadprzestrzenne. Był tylko jeden, który pozwalał na najszybszą możliwą koncentrację sił z Carellia IV i Carellia VIII. Doświadczony generał wskazał palcem na tunel nadprzestrzenny. - Niech cała nasza flota ruszy tym tunelem do Xion VIII. Tunel, który wskazał był co prawda dłuższą drogą od tego, którym podążał Wun Shouw, ale dawał mu możliwość wyjścia na tyły wroga i narzucenia mu bitwy z odwróconym frontem. Cała flota bez chwili odpoczynku ruszyła tym szlakiem. Wun Shouw dotarł już do Xion VIII. Siedział na mostku w fotelu. Właściwie to niektórzy by powiedzieli, że bardziej leżał niż siedział. Podszedł do niego Arel Thawn i lekko schylił głowę przed generałem armii. - Sir, proszę o wybaczenie, że nie udało mi się dłużej związać walką wroga. - Nic się nie stało, Thawn. Dzięki twojemu manewrowi oszczędziłeś nam krwawej walnej bitwy z głównymi siłami wroga. - Shouw wstał z fotela i uśmiechnął się do generała grupy. Podszedł do Wuna jeden z adiutantów i dał mu datapad. Generał Armii wziął go do ręki i przeczytał pobieżnie, coś mówiąc pod nosem. Po chwili podniósł głowę do góry i rzekł zaniepokojonym głosem. - Thawn, ruszaj eskortować posiłki od Marszałka Baptroba! Reszta niech przygotuje się do bitwy! - Atron już tu jest? - spytał go jeden ze sztabowców. - Tak. - odparł generał armii. Po całym mostku rozległy się szepty. Wszyscy obawiali się kolejnej bitwy z wrogiem. Zwłaszcza takim, który działał tak szybko i sprawnie. Ren Kaas przybył szybciej niż się spodziewali. - Cisza! - krzyknął Exer Magnus, który znikąd się nagle na mostku pojawił. Wszyscy ucichli i spojrzeli na admirała. Nie spodziewali się, że będzie on zachowywał się wobec nich jak oficer dyscyplinarny. Exer spojrzał na Wuna Shouwa i zaproponował. - Sir, proponuję uformować z pozostałych myśliwców i mobilnych statków straż tylnią, która opóźni wroga, a w tym czasie posiłki od pana Marszałka zostaną wyładowane na powierzchni Xion VIII. Stary generał przez chwilę się namyślał i dał zgodę Exerowi na działanie. Zadowolony z tego Magnus przejął tymczasowo dowodzenie nad wszystkimi mobilnymi statkami i myśliwcami. Ren Kaas wyszedł całą swoją trzydziestodziewięciostatkową flotyllą na tyły wrogiej floty. Jak zwykle zdawał się być niewzruszonym. Miał przed sobą uszkodzoną flotę Wuna Shouwa, z której jedynie dwadzieścia osiem okrętów było gotowe do walki. Zwycięstwo w tej sytuacji było niemożliwe do nieosiągnięcia. Niewielka odległość dzieliła wrogą flotę od wejścia w zasięg ostrzału konfederatów. W tym oto momencie generał korpusu dostrzegł, że wszystkie myśliwce NR i lekki statki uformowały jedno wielkie zgrupowanie, które ruszyło do ataku na jego flotę. - Otoczyć i zniszczyć to zgrupowanie! - Ren Kaas rozkazał spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem. - Tak, sir! Próby otoczenia i zniszczenia tych sił nie udawały się. Noworepublikanie manewrowali w taki sposób, że wpierw atakowali wroga skoncentrowanym ostrzałem, a potem się wycofywali. Na ewentualne siły pościgowe próbowano urządzić zasadzki. Weteran nie dawał za wygraną. Posłał do walki przeciwko wrogom myśliwce pod dowództwem Fana Liersa. W tym samym czasie jego okręty miały skoncentrować ogień na korwetach i innych mobilnych statkach. - Sir, straciliśmy połowę statków z naszego zgrupowania! Co mamy robić? - zakomunikował jeden z pilotów Exerowi - Niech Oq Y'der przejmie dowództwo nad waszym zgrupowaniem! Musicie kupić jak najwięcej czasu! - spokojnym głosem wydał rozkazy Magnus. Był całkiem podekscytowany tym co się dzieje. Patrzył na pole bitwy lekko się uśmiechając. - Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko pójdzie to wrogom, ale trzeba dać tego ryzykanta jako dowódcę. I tak ubije połowę naszych pilotów swoimi samobójczymi szarżami, ale to nie będzie miało dla nas znaczenia, gdy dojdą posiłki oraz będziemy w Ansuion. Atron wykrwawi się przy tym, a to umożliwi nam potem wykonanie trzeciej fazy Operacji: Tajfun. Tak jak Exer Magnus przewidział, generał Y'der poprowadził swe siły do licznych niemal samobójczych szarż wykrwawiając przy tym obie strony jeżeli chodzi o myśliwce. W końcu jednak musiał ulec manewrom Rena Kaasa oraz jego przewadze ogniowej. Cała straż tylnia Nowej Republiki musiała się wycofać. Z pięciu statków wróciło zero, a z myśliwców wróciła połowa. To jednak kupiło czas Wunowi Shouw na przetransportowanie oddziałów do walki partyzanckiej na Xion VIII oraz przygotowanie floty do skoku w nadprzestrzeń. Ren był tym lekko wkurzony, że nie udało mu się znowu dopaść wroga. Nim jednak mógł wykonać posunięcie dostał wiadomość o sytuacji, która się zmieniła. A zmieniła się drastycznie. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Synonim klęski |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Brak informacji }} Kategoria:Opowiadania